Void Dream
Summary Void Dream, originally known as T-02-99, is a TETH class Abnormality. It appears like a floating sheep with many eyes. It is constantly sleeping, but despite this, it is capable of moving around and even putting others to sleep. When this happens, whoever is asleep will experience positive dreams they have yearned for. This will eventually manifest in an addiction to the dreams, causing reality to appear dull and hopeless in comparison with the dream. Void Dream-1 is an alternate form of Void Dream. When it has sustained some damage, it will transform radically into a rooster-like form. This form produces loud noises that will cause mental damage to those who hear, it but also brutally awaken those who are sleeping, causing them to panic instantly. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | Unknown Name: T-02-99, Void Dream Origin: Lobotomy Corporation Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: TETH Abnormality Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Sleep Manipulation (Can cause people to fall into a deep slumber that is impossible to wake up from), Light Manipulation (Can shoot bullets of light that makes whoever is touched by them fall asleep), Dream Manipulation (Can make people have desirable dreams. Implied to be able to eat dreams), Transformation (Will transform into Void Dream-1 if it takes too much damage), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out. Can directly attack the mind and eventually drive people to insanity), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporeal entities), Resistance Negation (Can ignore resistance to physical and mental attacks), Regeneration (Mid-High, possibly High. Can regenerate from being turned into ashes. Possibly comparable to WhiteNight), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities. Can resist WHITE damage), Energy Manipulation (Can produce Enkephalin), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power) | Sound Manipulation (Can emit a screech that will deal mental damage and instantly cause sleeping beings to panic) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Superior to Complete Food) | Unknown (Unable to directly harm any beings) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Superior to Complete Food) | High Hypersonic+ (Faster than previously) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Large Building level | Large Building level Stamina: Unknown (Always sleep) | Unknown (Never shown to tire) Range: Hundreds of meters | Dozen of meters Standard Equipment: None, but can produce E.G.O equipment Intelligence: Unknown, but implied to be able to communicate with humans to an extent Weaknesses: Vulnerable to physical attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'BLACK Damage:' All of its attacks deal "Black" damage, meaning they will both damage the person physically and mentally at the same time. When their mental health gets low enough, opponents will go insane, either committing suicide, fleeing, or lashing out at everything around them. This type of attack also ignores resistances to physical and mental damage, requiring specific resistance to BLACK damage. *'WHITE Damage:' All of its attacks deal "White" damage, meaning that they will harm the person's mental health instead of their physical body. When their mental health gets low enough, opponents will go insane, either committing suicide, fleeing, or lashing out at everything around them. Key: Void Dream | Void Dream-1 Gallery VoidDreamCloseUp.png Others Notable Victories: Silver Chariot Requiem (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Silver Chariot Requiem's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Light Users Category:Dream Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sound Users Category:Energy Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lobotomy Corporation Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8